


[podfic] something different crosses the threshold

by stardust_podfics



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesia, Autistic Character, Compulsion, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Irony, Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Read by the Author, Season/Series 03, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Jon wakes up the morning after his promotion to Head Archivist in a hospital room.Something has gone very wrong.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] something different crosses the threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something different crosses the threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245613) by [aguntoaknifefight (Lilith_Childe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Childe/pseuds/aguntoaknifefight). 

> I've had this recorded for about seven months, and the other day I was finally like...I have a podfic account now. I should post this. So now I'm doing that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The podfic can be found on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yATYyLJjQf3RRR_JAMJIUTf1QJKrf8z6/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Anticipation is a hard word to pronounce and I regret writing it multiple times.


End file.
